


My lil' Munchkin

by FamousSmuggler



Series: Requests and Oneshots [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sans is a kitty, Stretch loves his kitty, established relationships - Freeform, praise kink kind of???, stonerbros - Freeform, without the stoner part lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:19:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8343190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousSmuggler/pseuds/FamousSmuggler
Summary: Sans and Stretch talk about pets





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SansyFresh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansyFresh/gifts).



> A request for my dear friend SansyFresh with a bit of a conversation we had tied in :)

“We should get a cat”

 

Stretch sputtered, the honey he was sipping on forcing itself out of his nasal cavity in his confusion. Stretch coughed a few times, the small skeleton in his lap laughing as he tried to smooth the hacks spewing up from his boyfriend.

 

“Jeez Stretch, I know I’m funny and all but I was being serious.” Sans laughed, levitating a napkin over to them with his magic.

 

Stretch cleaned the honey from his face, a difficult task with a dry, paper napkin and stared at his brother’s double with incredulous sockets.

 

“And why do we need a cat?” he asked, still trying to hide the amused tone in his voice. Sans sunk into his lap a little with a larger than usual grin. He began to name off all the reason a cat would be the perfect pet for them: they slept all day, they were lazy, they cuddled. Stretch hummed along with each of Sans reasons, they were good reasons sure but what was the point of getting a pet for all those things when he already had a boyfriend like that?

 

While Sans continued to talk, Stretch wrapped his arms around the smaller monster’s waist and pulled him flush to his chest, resting his head on Sans’ shoulder. Once the mini rant was over Sans shifted his head so he could see the smile on Stretch’s face, only able to return it with a crooked eye ridge.

 

The tall monster chuckled a little, “Sorry, I just don’t see why I would get a cat for all those things when I have you.” Sans felt sweat drop from his skull, fighting the blush that threatened to overtake his cheeks. Stretch nuzzled the side of his head, pressing soft kisses to his exposed vertebrae “I already have a lazy, cuddly boyfriend. I don’t think I need a cat.” Sans couldn’t stop the blush anymore so he shied away from the compliments.

 

“Not to mention he’s absolutely beautiful.” Stretch continued, dragging his tongue along slowly heating bones “And so very wonderful.” Sans moaned quietly, raising a hand and biting a phalange to keep himself as silent as possible. “In fact, there’s only one thing I can think of that makes him even more adorable. Wanna know what it is?” Stretch shifted his hands beneath Sans’ plain white shirt and fondled the small floating ribs beneath them lightly.

 

“W-what’s that?”

 

The pull of a smirk could be felt against the side of his skull, a shiver rippling through his form at the next words that filled the room. “The only thing...that could possibly make him more adorable...would be him trying to hide his cute little blush from me.” Between every few words Stretch would expose more of Sans’ shoulders and lay soft kisses to the smooth, pearled bones. Sans felt his boyfriend’s large hand gently wrap around his wrist and pull the abused phalange out from his teeth, leaving his mouth slightly agape and trembling. New kisses were placed against the bitten bones then trailed down Sans’ arms, compliments still fluttering from Stretch’s mouth like casual conversation.

 

“S-stretch..come on, man…” Sans panted “St-stop it.” Stretch made a noise of dismissal, continuing his mission of peppering Sans with every loving word, gesture, and sensation he could.

 

“You’re amazing.”

 

“You’re intelligent.”

 

“You make me smile.”

 

Sans fussed at every word, squirmed against every action. Stretch kneaded his bones gently as he spoke, the gesture massaging away any doubts or negative feelings of Sans’ self-image. Sans was shifted around so he laid with his back on the couch allowing Stretch’s much larger frame to settling comfortably between the small skeleton’s spread legs. Stretch couldn’t help but smile at the deep blue blush over Sans’ zygomatic bones, even bending down to peck soft kisses to each side.

 

Sans pulled him down for a kiss. Meant more to shut him up than anything else. It wasn't that Stretch’s words bothered him, they just made him strangely...happy? It was a lackluster word to explain how Sans really felt but it was all his flustered mind could think up at the moment.

 

“So, I take it that’s a no on the cat?” Stretch pressed his teeth back to Sans’ for a moment before pulling back to stare into Sans’ half-lidded sockets, a large thumb slowly caressing the smooth curves of his sockets.

 

Another kiss was placed on his nose. “We already have a cat numbskull.” The blush deepened again but Stretch continued to talk before Sans could protest “His name is Sans, and he’s my little munchkin cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everyone for reading and hope you enjoyed it Sansy! If you liked it and wanna drop a request feel free to leave one in the comments!


End file.
